


That stupid angel

by akumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumaru/pseuds/akumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le das flores a la persona que te gusta,"- dijo Dean, -"no a cualquier sujeto con el que te sientas a tomar una cerveza después del trabajo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That stupid angel

Dean encontró dos rosas en el interior de su coche esa mañana. No era una clase de extraña coincidencia, porque no habían estado en ese lugar la noche anterior, cuando se fue a dormir, ni tampoco las había dejado él, por lo que la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que alguien las había colocado ahí a propósito. Pensar en quién podría haberlo hecho le llevó dos tercios de la mañana, sin éxito alguno.

 

Dean nunca había sido muy brillante.

 

Encontró a Sam por la tarde, sentado frente al portátil en la habitación del motel. Parecía cansado y bebía de su vaso de soda por una pajilla. Dean fue directo hacia él, extendió las dos rosas, y Sam lo miró como si acabara de poner delante de él una rata muerta en vez de un par de flores antes de decir: "¿qué?". -"¿Qué?",- dijo Dean, y palmeó un par de veces la mesa frente a él. -"Éso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Es que acaso ahora te dedicas a ir por la vida dejando flores en los autos de los demás?"

 

Sam sonrió, incrédulo, y bajó su bebida a la altura de sus rodillas. -"¿Piensas que he sido yo?",- preguntó él, y Dean, quien había vivido suficiente como para atravesar mil millones de guerras de bromas con su hermano menor, frunció el cejo. -"Amigo, no lo hice yo,"- protestó Sam, alzando una mano. -"Si hubiera sido yo, lo aceptaría pero, ¿por qué iba a gastarme dos pavos en comprarte rosas?",- la cara que Sam le había puesto no ayudaba mucho a su situación, pero Dean lo dejó pasar.

 

-"Y si no fuiste tú,"- dijo Dean, a su vez, -"¿entonces de dónde vinieron?"

 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sam se volvió de nuevo hacia su laptop y se llevó otra vez la pajilla a los labios. -"¿Y yo qué sé?, pregúntale a Cas."

 

Que el estúpido ángel hubiese dejado flores en su coche sin avisarle no se le hubiese ocurrido a Dean, pero tampoco sonaba muy probable. De todos modos lo sopesó por un rato, y cuando se decidió a llamarlo ya era de noche y Sam estaba dándose una ducha en el cuarto de baño. Castiel llegó con un aleteo, igual que siempre, envuelto en su abrigo marrón y con la corbata vuelta al revés; lucía enfadado y más desaliñado que de costumbre, así que Dean no esperó a que éste dijese algo antes de soltar la bomba: -"¿Dejaste flores en mi coche?"

 

Castiel cerró la boca, fijó sus ojos en Dean y levantó las cejas. Sobre la mesa del comedor estaban las dos rosas, sumergidas en un vaso con agua que Dean negaría toda su vida haber colocado ahí. Tras mirar el pequeño florero improvisado por un par de segundos, Castiel se volvió del todo hacia el cazador antes de decir: -"Tengo entendido que, en este día, es una costumbre entre los humanos obsequiar flores a las personas que estiman,"- o chocolates, añadió Dean, para sus adentros. También suelen obsequiar chocolates, lo que hubiese sido increíble y mil veces menos inconveniente que un par de rosas, aunque no por ello menos inadecuado.

 

-"Ah,"- reconoció Dean, finalmente, y sonrió. Todo aquello era cuando menos incómodo pero, ¿cuándo en su vida había sido el ángel algo correcto por más de dos segundos?, se hubiese permitido hasta echarse a reír si no fuera por la peculiaridad de la situación. -"Lo has entendido mal,"- explicó, y se sentó en el borde de la cama tomándose el tiempo para exhalar. -"No se supone que le regales flores a cualquier persona a la que estimes, ¿entiendes?, porque si así fuera yo hubiese tenido que comprar rosas para Sammy y las cosas se hubieran tornado raras;"- vio a Castiel ladear la cabeza, arrugar el entrecejo y lucir tan perdido como de costumbre, y por eso dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara. -"Lo que quiero decir con esto, es que compras rosas para la persona que te gusta, ¿está bien?, no para cualquier sujeto con el que te sientas a beber una cerveza tras un día largo de trabajo."

 

Castiel pareció pensar en ello por un momento antes de hablar, -"pero Dean,"- fue lo que dijo, y Dean sabía que había más de un pero envuelto en aquella frase, -"no compré las rosas, y tampoco suelo sentarme contigo a beber tras trabajar,"- que ni siquiera tenían un trabajo, vamos, ¿y no era todavía peor si sólo había cogido las rosas por las malas?, nada angelical que digamos.

 

-"Acordemos en que no le obsequiarás rosas a nadie con quien no quieras acostarte, y estaremos bien,"- dijo, y a esas alturas se había incorporado ya y estaba rodeando al ángel por los hombros con un brazo. -"¿De acuerdo?"

 

Alzando un hombro, el ángel asintió. -"Está bien,"- dijo, incluso cuando no parecía del todo convencido, pero no hizo falta decir nada más porque en ese momento Sam salió del baño, ya vestido, y no les costó demasiado convencer a Castiel de que los acompañase a cenar. "Es White Castle", dijo Dean, y eso fue suficiente.

 

Sam se quedó a esperar en el coche más tarde, esa noche, cuando volvieron de cenar. Castiel se había excusado poco después de haber terminado su tercera hamburguesa y se había ido en medio de otro aleteo. Dean propuso entonces ir a buscar algo de beber, tal vez quedarse despiertos hasta tarde, y Sam, por primera vez en su larga vida de ratón de biblioteca, aceptó su oferta. A Dean nunca le había gustado celebrar San Valentín, y Sam nunca había disfrutado mucho de los bares repletos de gente necesitada justo esa misma noche, pero por una vez ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitaban un respiro. Dean subió hasta su habitación en el motel en busca de su cartera y, cuando abrió la puerta, una avalancha de rosas se deslizó hacia el piso.

 

Había rosas sobre su cama, sobre la mesa y sobre la alfombra. Había rosas en la puerta del baño y hasta en sus mochilas. Había rosas aquí, y allá; rosas rojas y amarillas, y blancas y rosadas, y con un respingo y la terrible sensación de la sangre subiendo violentamente hacia su rostro, Dean llegó a la conclusión de que el estúpido ángel siempre supo lo que hacía.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que todos tengan un feliz día de san Valentín, ya sea con sus personas especiales o sólo empapándose en fluffy stuff del fandom de su elección.


End file.
